


Edward ki fog nyírni

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Edward végül csak kiharcolja az oly nagyon vágyott párbaját Anitával. Mindössze egy apró csavar van a dologban.





	1. Edward ki fog nyírni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Edward's Gonna Kill Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219235) by [Xaveri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri). 



_**Edward's Gonna Kill Me by Poofu Bunny** _

Egy vérfolt volt a jobb kezemen, a tekintetem meg folyton odatévedt rá. Nem tudtam nem odanézni, mert törvényszerű, ha nem akarsz látni valamit, az az egyetlen, amit nézni tudsz. Habár jelenleg azé a véré volt az osztatlan figyelmem; a mentős, tulajdonképp csak másodlagos volt. A férfi nem lehetett több 25 évesnél; óvatosan egy gézlapot nyomott a homlokomra, ahol még mindig szivárgott a vérem. A fizikai egészségem volt most az elsődleges, a szellemi stabilitásomnak várnia kell még egy kicsit.

Grimaszoltam, ahogy az alkoholos lapot, ami inkább savnak érződött, hozzám dörzsölte, majd egyenesen a sebbe nyomta, letakarítva vele a koszt is, ami az arcomra tapadt. Még egyszer a vérre néztem, majd a gyilkosság helyszínére vándorolt a tekintetem. Olyan sok ember nyüzsgött mindenfelé speciális munkát végezve, hogy az egész egy hangyabolyra emlékeztetett. Keményen dolgoztak. Habár én már elvégeztem az összes munkát, ők csak feltakarítják a mocskot.

Alig tudtam kivenni Dolphot, ahogy félreállva hallgatta a rendőrt, aki épp egy nem kimondottan felemelő, rózsaszín kacsács fürdőköpenyben virító szemtanút kérdezett ki. Legalább egy tucatnyi, hasonlóan fürdőköpenybe öltözött ember álldogált a rendőrségi szalag mögött, rémelve, hogy elcsíphet egy pillantást, vagy megtud valami zaftos részletet. Miért érzik az emberek úgy, hogy kényszerítik őket arra, hogy abban hagyják el a házukat, amit lefekvéshez felvettek? És egyébként is, mi a francot csinálnak itt kint az éjszaka közepén? Azt remélik, hogy vethetnek egy pillantást valami szerencsétlen krapek maradványaira?

– Szerencsétlen krapek, hát persze – motyogtam, mire a mentős röviden a szemembe nézett, majd egy egész halom ragasztócsíkkal egy darab gézt rakott a homlokomra, csak hogy biztosan tartson.

Az említett „szerencsétlen krapek”, valószínűleg elég zabos lenne, ha látná, hogy az ügye úgy néz ki, mint egy váratlan mulatság. Tulajdonképp biztos vagyok benne, hogy baromi dühös lenne, de nem az emberekre, és nem is azért, mert ő a „nemrég elhunyt”. Magára lenne dühös, amiért hagyta magát megöletni. Na nem mintha valami alacsony önbecsülésű öngyilkos fajta lenne.

Nem, pont fordítva. Edward sok minden volt, csak öngyilkos típus nem; éppenséggel egy gyilkosság áldozata lett. Áldozat? Nem tudom elhinni, hogy tényleg ugyanabban a mondatban gondoltam Edwardra és az áldozatra; ő határozottan nem szeretné, hogy ezzel a szóval írjam le, sem a tényt, hogy ezt mondtam. Az a helyzet, hogy én voltam az, aki nem olyan rég megölte.

De hé, nem az én hibám, hogy meghalt, nos, nem teljesen. Ismerned kell hozzá Edwardot, hogy megértsd. Képzelj el egy őrült, mégis visszafogott szociopatát, fegyver fétissel. Yeah, ez az az Edward, akit ismerek és gyűlölök. Valószínűleg számos okot fel tudsz most már hozni arra, hogy megöljem, de sanszos, hogy mindegyikkel mellélőnél. A tulajdonképpeni oka annak, hogy meg kellett ölnöm Edwardot az volt, hogy ha nem teszem, ő ölt volna meg. Tudod volt neki ez a nagy fantáziája, hogy vadászik rám, hogy kiderüljön, melyikünk a jobb. Tudom, ez kissé odaver a barátságnak, de hát ő már csak ilyen.

Minden öt nappal ezelőtt kezdődött, nos, tulajdonképp akkor kezdődött, amikor találkoztam Edwarddal, de most nem fogom az egészet elmagyarázni. Öt nappal ezelőtt a legnagyobb problémám az volt, hogy mit vegyek fel a találkára, a két rám váró pasimmal. Szánalmas, hmm? A legtöbb nő végtelenül boldog lenne, ha az övék lenne az a két pasi, akik rám várnak. Vegyük úgy, hogy én nem voltam túlságosan elragadtatva. Yeah, ez egy pokoli probléma, majdnem olyan szar ügy, mint az, hogy hogy szedjünk le a vérfarkas trutyit a plafonról.

De elkalandoztam. Hogy egy kicsit megmagyarázzam a helyzetet, Anita Blake vagyok, vámpírhóhér, nekromanta zombi keltő, és időnként nem mindennapi szörnyszakértő a rendőrség számára a természetfeletti ügyekben. Én vagyok, vagyis voltam, valószínűleg Edward egyetlen barátja, aki pontosan tudta, hogy mi is ő, és nem futott világgá. Történetesen nem olyan vagyok, aki csak úgy elszalad bármi elől is, legyen az vámpír, alakváltó, vagy akár egy pszichopata, ritka magas ölési rátával. Mindenért a testemben lévő alacsony tesztoszteronszintet hibáztatom!

Furcsamód én vagyok a helyi alakváltó leopárdok Nimir-Rája, a helyi vérfarkas klán Lupája és egy vámpír, a Város Mestervámpírjának halandó szolgája. Elég különös számodra? Valamint, szintén én vagyok az, aki egy erő-triumvirátus harmadik tagja a nevezett vérfarkas falka Ulfrikjával, és a fent említett Város Mesterével egyetemben. Na ja, így zajlanak az életem napjai.

A probléma, ami végül felmerült, az Edward volt. Mindig tudta, hogy hogy menjen az idegeimre, és lehet ironikus, de holtan is, Edward még mindig az agyamra ment.

Most nézd, épp csak visszajöttem tőle, ahol segítettem megölni neki egy leendő erőteljes vámpírt, és megoldani egy eléggé hátborzongató tömeggyilkossági ügyet, egy kis emberrablásos megmentősdivel, ami túl közelről érintette Edwardot. A felfordulásban megsebesült, én meg a végén megmentettem a menyasszonya gyerekeinek életét meg minden, nem mintha ettől leszállt volna rólam.

Na nem, ahogy hazaértem St. Louisba, egy elég szimpla üzenetet találtam a bőröndömben hagyva. Az állt rajta „lássuk, ki a legjobb”, Edward aláírásával.

Nem kellett több motiváció. Edward a nyomomba fog eredni, egyszer és mindenkorra! Nem tudtam, mennyi előnyöm van. Azonnal bepakoltam pár tiszta ruhát a batyumba, na meg pár kiválasztott fegyvert. A késeim a tokjaikban az alkaromra kerültek, a párjaik meg a lábszáramon kötöttek ki, a Browning, ami egy életre szóló barátom és megmentőm, az új válltokomba került, végül pedig a Firestar, amit a farmerom hátuljában tuszkoltam. Valószínűleg megbánom, hogy nem viszem a kardomat, de tok nélkül ügyetlen vagyok vele, és az ügyetlen halottat jelent.

Mint már mondtam, épp csak visszaértem St. Louisba, még arra sem volt időm, hogy megejtsem azt a zuhanyt, amiről eddig álmodoztam. Egyik emberbe sem futottam bele, akik általában a házamban lófrálnak, vagy csak szimplán erre szoktak járni.

Némán megköszöntem Istennek, és visszamásztam a jeepembe, a batyut meg az anyósülésre dobtam. Mivel senki nem látott engem, így nem is várnak vissza, szóval senkinek nem fogok hiányozni, legalábbis nem most rögtön. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy ez most jó vagy rossz dolog. Gondolom, majd rájönnek, mikor jöttem vissza, vagy a saját két lábamon, vagy egy hullazsákban. Nem az utóbbiban reménykedtem.


	2. Egy újabb napnyi menekülés

Mindenféle tervezgetés nélkül leléptem St. Louisból. Lenyűgözött, milyen egyszerű volt csak összekapni magam és távozni, még akkor is, ha nem terveztem, hogy sokáig távol maradok. Mégis, relatív könnyű volt. Plusz, túl sok ember volt ott, akikkel törődök és megsérülhetne a kereszttűzben. Habár a legtöbbjük jobban tud magára vigyázni, mint a rendőrök nagy része. Alakváltók és vámpírok, képesek szinte mindent túlélni. Mondjuk nekik nincs fegyverük, Edwardnak pedig határozottan van. Velem volt baja, nincs értelme bárki mást bevonni. Egyikünk megszívja. De én magamra fogadok, ez eddig biztos tipp volt.

A bankkártyámat használni benzin- vagy kaja vásárlásnál, túl könnyű lenne. És volt egy olyan gyanúm, hogy ahogy megteszem, Edward abban a másodpercben megtalál. Szóval egy egész szép kis summát hoztam el a lakásomból, ami pár napig ki fog tartani. A keleti part felé tartottam, mivel ő az ellenkező irányból, Új Mexikóból jön. Miközben folytattam az utam kifelé a városból, fel az autópályára, ez az egész halványan a mesebeli gyalogkakukkra emlékeztetett, akit megállás nélkül üldözött a prérifarkas. A gondolat megnevettetett, mert Edward sokkal veszélyesebb volt, mint a prérifarkas, és sokkal, de sokkal találékonyabb.

Első nap egész éjjel vezettem, és a rákövetkező nap korai óráiban is. Próbáltam olyan helyekre gondolni, ahol Edward nem keresne. A második nap délutánján, egy templom parkolójába álltam be. Szomorú, de nem várná tőlem, hogy ott leszek. A hátsó ülésemen aludni, egy pokróccal betakarózva, nem túl kényelmes, de nekem megfelelt.

Az utóbbi időben az álmaim elég átlagosak voltak, tudod, mint az üldözős álom, a zuhanós álom, és még a meztelenül sétálok a Kárhozottak Cirkuszában típusú is annak számít. Habár az utolsó megijesztett.

Pont, mikor valami lerobbant kisváros egyik parkolójában elaludtam a kocsimban, Jean-Claude úgy döntött, bepofátlankodik az álmomba. Jean-Claude, St. Louis Városának Mestere, és időnként a pasim. Legutóbb, mikor betört az álmomba az azért volt, hogy ellenőrizzen, miután majdnem meghaltam a kórházban. Messze túl korai volt számomra, hogy ismét lássam őt, de valahogy hálás voltam érte, hogy láthatom, még ha az a magánszférám megsértésével is járt. Ami számomra egy elég komoly tabu!

Ahogy általában, most is valami fodros, csipkés gönc volt rajta, na meg természetesen a jellegzetes feszülős nadrágja, amitől azon gondolkozol, hogy „nem fáj a zacsinak olyan szűk nadrágban lenni?”. A világ talán sosem tudja meg. A combig érő csizmája is rajta volt, mint mindig, a haja pedig göndör fürtökben omlott alá végig a vállaim és a hátán. Nos, legalább az az egy dolog elmondható róla, hogy következetes.

Habár egy dologban mégsem volt az. Én még mindig azt a ruhát viseltem, amiben elaludtam, ami különös, mivel rendszerint valami szoros öltözetbe bújtat, amit sosem viselnék emberek közt. Talán végül megtanulta a leckét, vagy csak inkább akar valamit tőlem.

A cirkuszban lévő szobájában álltunk, de sok minden megváltozott. A mennyezetes ágya még mindig ott volt, de az ágynemű például sötétkék volt, a függönyök ugyanolyan árnyalatúak, a hozzá passzoló szőnyegekkel együtt. Nagyon sötétnek, ugyanakkor vibrálónak is tűnt egyszerre, mintha túl sok lenne ugyanabból a színből, de mégis valami olyanná változtatta a szobát, amivel a szemem együtt tudott élni.

– Nem túl rég olyan közelinek éreztelek, _ma petite_ , most pedig ismét nagyon távolinak tűnsz – dorombolta egy csipetnyi aggodalommal bársonyos hangjában.

– Nagyszerű, képes vagy érezni, ha közel vagyok? Még egy dolog, amiről nem szóltak nekem, micsoda meglepetés! – motyogtam, keményen próbálva kikerülni a kérdését. Próbáltam, de valószínűleg nem sok sikerrel.

– Igen, de csak azért, mert már jó ideje esélyem sem volt veled beszélni. Túl rég volt, mikor utoljára személyesen láttam a gyönyörű arcodat, nem mintha elfelejthetném, de élvezem a jelenléted _ma petite_. – Közvetlenül elém állt, egyszerre tűnve frusztráltnak és aggódónak. – Most hová mész?

Mélyet sóhajtottam, majd elsétáltam mellette, hogy leülhessek az ágyra. Pár percig csendben maradtunk, ő engem nézett, én meg hirtelen feszült figyelemmel kezdtem tanulmányozni a kezeimet.

Egyszeriben ott termett előttem, és hiába tudtam, hogy nem kéne, mégis felnéztem a szemébe. Iker kékségek, amibe bele tudnék fulladni. A szemei megegyeztek a szoba színével; milyen meglepő!

– Miért nem változtattad meg a ruhámat? – suttogtam, mintha ha túl hangosan beszélek, azzal megzavarhatnám a díszletet.

Halványan elmosolyodott, majd leguggolt, amitől lefelé kellett néznem rá. – Csodálatosan nézel ki bármiben, de azért hagytam így, hogy ne érezd magad megfélemlítve, _ma petite_. – Felnyúlt, hogy kisimítson egy sötét fürtöt az arcomból, majd óvatosan a fülem mögé helyezze. – Bármit megteszek, ha az azt jelenti, hogy gyorsan visszajössz hozzám. Hiányzol! Miért mentél el?

– Nem mentem el – feleltem, de közben azon tűnődtem, hogy mennyit kéne neki elmondanom. Ha túl sokat mondok, lehet, hogy jönni akar és megvédeni. Ha elmondom az igazat, talán azért megöli Edwardot, így hát marad a hazugság. Képes megmondani, ha hazudok, de az igazság sem jobb. – Egy kicsit több időre van szükségem, hogy rendezzem a dolgokat.

– Nem mondhatom, hogy nem kívánom azt, bárcsak itt lennél most, de ha több időre vágysz, hogy dönts, nem fogom erőltetni a dolgot! De kérlek, minél előbb gyere haza! – Előrehajolt, hogy egy csókot nyomjon a homlokomra, és pontosan ekkor hullott darabokra az álom.

Jean-Claude tényleg hihetetlenül türelmes volt velem, de most már nagyon kétségbeesettnek tűnt, hogy minél előbb menjek vissza. Habár extra pontokat kap, amiért nem könyörgött.

Miután felébredtem és kinyújtóztam kissé, rögtön rájöttem, hogy ez mekkora gondatlanság is volt. Volt némi görcs a hátamban és a vállaimban, de azzal együtt tudok élni, ellenben azzal, ha tiszta célpontot nyújtok...

A kávé mindig jobbá teszi a reggeleket, legalábbis az a kávé, amit otthon csinálok, de nem igazán hozhattam magammal a kávédarálómat az útra. Kétcsészényi starbucksos izé után, a dolgok kezdtek szebbé válni. Legalább nem halok éhen, csak egy kis helyes, golyó ütötte lyukam lesz, ha hagyom Edwardnak, hogy tiszta lövése legyen.

Annyira lefoglalt, hogy kijussak a városból, hogy átöltözni is elfelejtettem. De amire kétségbeesetten szükségem volt, az egy zuhany. Van, hogy az események tudnak várni, amíg tiszta leszek, de a legtöbb esetben nincs akkora szerencsém. A hotelek nagyon rizikósak, de nem sok választásom volt ez ügyben. Viszont azon kaptam magam, hogy próbálok okos lenni, és az sosem jó dolog. Felteszem, ha egy pszichopata üldöz, az megélesíti az elmét.

Megálltam egy hotelnél, épp az autópálya mellett, és egy olyan név alatt jelentkeztem be, amiről Edward rögtön felismeri, hogy hozzám tartozik; egy éjszakát fizettem, majd anélkül távoztam, hogy egyáltalán betettem volna a lábam a szobába. Addig vezettem, míg legalább tíz faluval távolabb kerültem a nevezett hoteltől, majd egy másiknál ismét megálltam. Bejelentkeztem egy másik név alatt, de épp csak ahhoz maradtam eleget, hogy megtisztálkodjak, és egy kicsit pihenjek. Most pihenten és tisztán, ismét vezetni kezdtem. Egyenesen át Kentuckyn, és csak egyszer álltam meg tankolni.

Harmadik reggelre tudtam, hogy szembe kell néznem Edwarddal. Nem menekülhetek tovább, és tudtam, hogy nincs értelme bujkálni sem, Edward végül úgyis megtalál. Hagynom kell, hogy elkapjon engem!


	3. Az elkapásom trükkje

Az volt a trükkös abban, hogy hagyjam Edwardnak, hogy elkapjon, hogy ha túl könnyűvé teszem számára, valószínűleg gyanakodni fog, és sanszos, hogy rájön a tervemre. Borzalmasan óvatosnak kell lennem, ha a meglepetés erejével akarom elkapni őt, és ha nem szeretném, hogy fordítva süljön el a dolog. Gyorsan elértem a Kentucky/Virginia határhoz, de még mindig nem jöttem rá, hogy hogyan tudnám anélkül a tudtára adni merre vagyok, hogy nyilvánvaló lenne a dolog.

Majd egyszer csak leesett: Edward gyűlölte, hogy szörnyekkel randizok, és úgy gondolta, ez egy nap még megölet engem. Nos, gondoltam, ha ez annyira sebezhetővé tesz engem, akkor miért is ne lehetne ez az az alkalom, amikor elcseszi nekem a dolgokat, és meghalok miatta? Vagy legalábbis egy elég komoly tippet ad Edwardnak a hollétemről. Megálltam az autópálya pihenőjénél egy fizetős telefonál, bedobtam egy negyeddollárost, és szívből reméltem, hogy emlékszem Richard számára. Richard, ha eddig még nem találtad volna ki, a másik pasim, vagy volt a másik pasim. Volt vagy még az, ki tudja – még mindig nem döntöttem el, hogy melyiküket válasszam.

Elővettem az órámat, hogy 60 másodpercre állítsam; hé, ki tudja, ha működik a mozikban, talán a való életben is beválik. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy a beszélgetés valószínűleg tovább tart majd, mint hatvan másodperc, de az biztos, hogy ez lesz az egész nap legintenzívebb hatvan másodperce. A második csörgés után már tudtam, hogy valaki mást kellett volna hívnom, bárki mást, akiről Edward tudja, hogy kötődök hozzá. De a harmadik csörgésre felvette, még mielőtt letehettem volna, kissé kifulladtnak hangzott, mintha tudná, hogy ez most fontos, ezért iderohant volna.

– Hello?

Lefagytam, a hangja, mint a meleg szellő a bőrömön. Tudtam, hogy még mindig szeretem, már csak ebből az egy tényből is. – Richard, Anita vagyok – oké, maradjunk az igazságnál, amíg lehet.

Halhatóan felsóhajtott a telefon másik végén, kimerültnek és fáradtnak hangzott. Arra tippelnék, ez mind az én hibám. Hirtelen elég komoly bűntudatom lett, amiért őt használom arra, hogy Edward megtaláljon. De nem volt más választásom.

– Merre vagy?

– Én uh, én tulajdonképp Kentuckyban vagyok – rezzentem össze, tudtam, hogy az arcán most sokk és düh látható–, majdnem Virginiánál.

– Egész pontosan miért is mész Virginiába? – a szavai feszültek voltak, mintha próbálná visszafogni magát, hogy elmondhassam az én verziómat a történtekről, még mielőtt teljesen felhúzza magát azon, ami miatt őszerinte nem vagyok még otthon.

– Nézd, nem igazán tudom elmondani neked…

– Nem tudod elmondani nekem? Nem tudod, vagy nem fogod, Anita?

Rendszerint, mikor erőltetik a dolgokat, felidegesedek, de most nem volt rá okom, hogy dühös legyek rá, amiért információt szeretne a hollétemről. Szomorú, de tudtam, hogy az egyik párducot kellett volna hívnom. Még Jean-Claude is jobb megoldás lett volna. De mi van akkor, ha valaki elmondja Richardnak, hogy mást hívtam helyette? Oh, micsoda kusza hálóban vergődünk…

– Richard, kérlek, csak fel akartalak hívni, hogy elmondjam, jól vagyok. És hogy ne aggódj.

Pár percig nem mondott semmit, szó szerint éreztem, ahogy mászkál a vonal túlsó végén, és próbál uralkodni magán. – Mikor jössz vissza?

– Még nem tudom. – Tudom, hogy ez nem volt elég jó. Ez a férfi a szeretőm és majdnem a férjem lett egyszer, és amit mondok neki, szimplán csak nem volt elég jó.

– Nézd, hiányzol, de először el kell intéznem valamit. Amint végeztem vele, azonnal visszamegyek, esküszöm. – Lepillantottam az órámra, és tudtam, hogy mostanra messze túl sok időt töltöttem a telefonnal, Edwardnak már tudnia kell a pontos helyzetemet, nincs értelme még meg is várni, hogy felbukkanjon. – Mennem kell, remélhetőleg hamarosan találkozunk.

– Remélhetőleg? Anita…

Muszáj volt! Letettem. Apám, ritka dühös lesz, mikor visszatérek! Valami, amivel szembe kell néznem, mikor élek, ha élek.

Szereztem pár snacket az automatából, na meg némi koffeint, majd visszamásztam az autómba. Edwardnak valahogy figyelnie kell a srácok telefonjait, szóval tudja, hogy merre vagyok. Most már csak annyit kell tennem, hogy türelmes leszek, és fel fog bukkanni.

Éjjel egy körül megálltam egy apró hotelnél a Kentucky-Virginia határnál, és kivettem egy szobát. Egy újabb felismerhető nevet adtam a recepciósnak, de nem maradtam abban a szobában. Átmentem az út túloldalán lévő másik hotelbe, és egy olyan szobát vettem ki, ahonnan láthatom a másik hotelt és a szobámat. A szobának saját kávéfőzője volt, de ez még mindig nem volt olyan jó, mint amit az otthonival tudtam volna csinálni magamnak. A honvágy első jele! Szóval lemondtam a kávéról, és maradtam a koffeinnél.

Sötét volt, de a hotelszobák előtt, az utcán sorakozó lámpák megvilágították a járdát. Éjjel kettő jött és ment. Majd három is elmúlt. Reggel nyolcra tudtam, hogy nem fog felbukkanni. Talán annyira nem is tartotta szemmel a telefonokat. Vagy talán csak arra vár, hogy lépjek valamit. Egyszerűen csak túl sok talán volt, hogy ennél a pontnál bármit is tegyek.

Tudtam, hogy nem mehetek vissza abba szobába. Szóval valaki mást küldtem. A szobaszolgálatot. Reggel kilenc körül bukkantak fel. Figyeltem, ahogy az idősebb nő bekopog az ajtón, hogy kiderítse van-e bent valaki, majd pár törülközővel a kezén belép. Nem sokáig tartott mire újból kijött, sokkosnak tűnt, és sietve ment vissza recepcióshoz. Eltűnődtem rajta, vajon mi zaklathatta fel ennyire. Nem volt halott, így tudtam, hogy Edward nem lehet a szobában.

Hirtelen olyan kíváncsi lettem, hogy felkaptam egy kalapot, hogy elrejtse a hajam, egy vastag kabátot és egy napszemüveget. Tudtam, hogy nagyon kockázatos, de tudnom kellett. A recepciós jött, szétnézett a szobában, majd távozott, így az ajtó nyitva maradt. A szállodaépület végében lévő lépcsőhöz mentem, ami a felsőbb szintre vezetett. Teljesen hétköznapi módon sétálva végigsétáltam a folyosón, a kezem közben nagyon is közel volt a pisztolyomhoz. Ahogy elhaladtam a szobám előtt, elcsíptem egy pillantásnyit a teljes pusztításból. Az ágy fel volt fordítva, a komód fiókjai kihúzva és a földre dobva, a papírok szétszórva a szobában. Edward ott járt. 

Hirtelen éreztem, hogy a szívem a torkomban dobog, ahogy tovább folytattam az utam a szobák előtt. Hülye, hülye, hülye! Valahogy anélkül jutott be a szobába, hogy a bejárati ajtót használta volna. Valószínűleg ő is figyelte a hotelszobát.

Nem futottam, ami egy hatalmas piros pontot érdemel, beszálltam az autóba, és kihajtottam az útra. Visszanézegettem, gyanús autókat keresve, amik követnek, de tudtam, hogy Edward túl okos hozzá, hogy rajtakapják, ha követ valakit.

A szívem őrült tempóban vert egész úton Virginiáig. Oda sem figyeltem rá, merre megyek, csak mentem. Gondolkodni sem tudtam, csak folyton hátranézegettem a vállam fölött, és a mögöttem elterülő utat figyeltem. A tervem fordítva sült el! Most már nála van az előny.


	4. Probléma az ajtókkal

Kezdtem rendesen elfáradni, mivel egész éjjel nem aludtam, mert figyelnem kellett a hotelszobát. Amúgy sem volt most egyetlen biztonságos hely sem, ahol megállhatnék, és túl fáradt voltam hozzá, hogy így küzdjek meg vele. Hirtelen jött ötlettől vezérelve, a következő lehajtón elhagytam az autópályát, erre egy fejlődő környék útvesztőjébe kerültem, fényes, új kinézetű házakkal, tökéletes udvarokkal. Az egyik utca végén lévő telken még mindig folyt az építkezés, de munkások nem voltak ott, mert vasárnap volt, és akkor senki nem jár erre. Beálltam az egyik félkész ház garázsába. Kiszálltam és bezártam a garázsajtót. Addig bámultam ki az apró garázsablakon, míg meg nem nyugodtam, hogy senki nem látott és nem is követett.

Visszamásztam a jeepembe, és nem kellett túl keményen próbálkoznom ahhoz, hogy elaludjak. Olyan fáradt voltam, hogy az épületet is le tudták volna bontani körülöttem, és arra sem ébredtem volna föl. Arra számítottam, hogy Edward miatt többet nem kelek fel, arra viszont nem, hogy Jean-Claude és Richard megjelenik az álmomban.

Tényleg nem volt időm velük beszélgetni a reggeli órákban – pláne Edwarddal a nyomomban, de álmomban addig tudtak beszélni, míg el nem kékült a fejük tőle.

Ismételt meglepetésemre én még mindig a megszokott ruhámban voltam, és a két pasim is fel volt öltözve. Gondolom túl mérgesek voltak rám mostanra ahhoz, hogy megpróbáljanak elcsábítani. A Cirkuszban voltam, Jean-Claude hálószobájában, ami pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint legutóbb, attól eltekintve, hogy egy kimondottan felhúzott Ulfrik állt előttem. Tiszta csoda, hogy ilyen sokáig tartott nekik álmomban egyesíteni az erőiket ellenem azért, hogy információt szedjenek ki belőlem.

Felsóhajtottam, szinte már inkább Edwarddal néztem volna szembe, szinte. – Gondolom, ez nem egy baráti látogatás – motyogtam, mert hát az alváshiánytól mindig zsémbessé válok.

– _Ma petite_ , kérlek, hagyjuk a szarkazmust! Tudjuk, hogy bajban vagy, miért gondolod azt, hogy nincs szükséged a segítségünkre? – kérdezte Jean-Claude, a hálójában lévő néhány szék egyikén ülve.

– Honnan tudod, hogy bajban vagyok? Akár vakációra is mehettem! – tettem csípőre a kezem.

– Vakáció? – rázta meg Richard a fejét. – Éreztem, ahogy ma egy elég nagy adag félelem sugárzott belőled, így tudjuk, hogy bajban vagy. És valószínűleg azt hiszed, hogy az rendben van, hogy csak úgy elmész, és egymagad elintézed az egészet; de Anita, mi segíthetünk! – Hozzám sétált, nem tűnt kimondottan mérgesnek, csak olyan fáradtnak, mint ahogy én éreztem magam, mikor aludni mentem. Beleszagolt a körülöttem levő levegőbe. – Még most is aggódsz.

Ennyit a haragról; magam köré fontam a karom, így nem tudtam annyira izegni-mozogni. – Igen, aggódom. De ez olyasmi, amit nekem kell megoldanom…

Richardnak, aki eddig fölém tornyosult, most ellágyult az arca, és felém nyúlt. Arrébb léptem és a fejem ráztam. – Anita, nem kell mindent teljesen egyedül csinálnod, tudunk neked segíteni, miért nem bízol bennünk?

Hátraléptem és a kandalló mellé álltam, mereven bámulva rá, hogy ne a többi embert nézzem a szobában. – Bevonnálak titeket, komolyan. De ez az én problémám, nem akarom, hogy bármelyikőtök is bekapja a nekem szánt golyót. – Tudtam, hogy nem lennék képes megbékélni magammal azzal a tudattal, hogy Edward megölte valamelyiküket csak azért, mert rám célzott.

– Ki az, aki le akar lőni téged, _ma petite_? – Jean-Claude arca csak ürességet mutatott, mintha nem akarná, hogy tudjam, hogy mit érez.

– Próbálom elkerülni, hogy meglőjenek, és talán később majd találkozunk, és akkor majd tudunk beszélni. – Megfordultam, hogy még utoljára jól megnézzem őket, remélve, hogy nem ez lesz az utolsó alkalom, de tudtam, hogy az sincs kizárva. – Szeretlek mindkettőtöket, viszlát – kinyúltam és megtörtem az álmot, rögtön fel is ébredve az autómban.

Kint besötétedett, szóval a garázsban korom sötét volt. Kiszálltam és kinyújtóztam, majd kinéztem az ablakon. Senkit nem láttam kint ólálkodni, de az nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs is ott senki.

Ellenőriztem a tárat a Browningban, majd visszatettem a tokjába. Ideges? Én? Ugyan! Mióta elhagytam St. Louist folyamatosan tele a tár, és állig fegyverben vagyok. Kitudja, Edward mikor kapja meg a rég várt párbaját? Tudtam, hogy nincs szükségem ezüst golyóra ahhoz, hogy megöljem Edwardot, de mi mást használhatnék, mint a legjobbat, hogy megöljem az egyik barátomat? Szóval ezüstöt kap. Nem mellesleg más dolgok is gondot szoktak okozni, míg az ember próbál megoldani egy helyzetet.

Nem tudtam, mit fogok most csinálni, ahhoz látnom kell Edwardot, hogy dűlőre tudjak vele jutni. Ez csak akkor fog véget érni, ha egyikünk meghal. Komolyan úgy éreztem, hogy fiatal vagyok a halálhoz, és – nos, tulajdonképp nem is tudom Edward korát.

Hirtelen nyikorgást hallottam a házba vezető ajtó felől. Abban a pillanatban már marokra is kaptam a fegyverem, a Triumvirátus mellékhatásai igazán jól jönnek, ha Edwarddal kell szembenéznem. Feszülten figyeltem a garázsba vezető ajtót. Azon tűnődtem, hogy vajon Edward van mögötte, vagy csak pár kölyök lófrál errefelé, bajt keresve. Biztosra kell tudnom, mielőtt lőhetnék!

A jeepem ajtóhoz közelebb eső oldala felé araszoltam. Nem hallottam más hangot, így a fal mellett az ajtó felé csúsztam. Úgy bámultam a kilincsre, mintha az egy bomba volna, ami épp fel akar robbanni. Majd lassan elfordult; a fegyverem egyenesen rá célzott, miközben lassan tovább fordult.

_*** * * *** _

– Anita – felnéztem, és Dolph állt közvetlenül előttem zord arckifejezéssel.

Pislogtam, egyedül ültem a mentő hátuljában, mert a mentős elkószált, hogy segítsen a testtel. – Dolph.

– Velem jössz majd a helikopterrel, mivel az autód épp üzemen kívül van. – Pedig tudta, hogy nem szeretek helikopterrel utazni, vagy bármi olyannal, ami repülni tud.

Bólintottam, majd kissé imbolyogva felálltam, ő meg rögtön odanyújtotta a karját, hogy megkapaszkodhassak benne. A karomon tartotta a kezét, ahogy a rendőrségi feliratos autóhoz vezetett, ami majd elvisz minket a helikopterhez. Mielőtt beültem az autóba, egy utolsó pillantást vetettem a hátam mögé, ahol épp becipzárazták a hullazsákot. Túl nagy kár volt, hogy az egésznek így kellett végződnie. De legalább nem számomra végződött a buli egy hullazsákban.

Dolph egy szót sem szólt egész úton, habár nem igazán kedvelte Edwardot, de az a tény, hogy én öltem meg őt, még mindig nem igazán nyerte el a tetszését. Úgy gondolta, hogy elkezdtem lefelé csúszni. Én jobban szerettem inkább úgy gondolni rá, mint valami mozgólépcsőre, lassú, de biztos. Nem tehettem róla, hogy az emberek körülöttem holtan végezték, de legalább ők a rosszfiúk voltak. Legtöbbször.

A helikopterút hangos és kényelmetlen volt; végig erősen fókuszáltam a padlóra, és a világért sem néztem volna az alattunk elsuhanó tájra. Keményen szorítottam a biztonsági övet, az ajtó nem igazán tűnt biztonságosnak, és komolyan nem akartam kipróbálni, hogy túlélnék-e egy zuhanást abból a magasságból. Plusz ez rendesen tovább rontotta a már amúgy is pocsék hangulatomat. 

Még mielőtt feltűnt volna, már ott is álltam a házam előtt, és azt figyeltem, ahogy a rendőrautó elhajt. Megöleltem magam, a karomat szorosan a hasam köré fonva mintha fáznék, habár egész meleg volt odakint. Sokk, határozottan a sokk.

Dolph bevitt az őrsre, hogy mindent elmeséljek, ami történt. Kezdve azzal, mikor visszaértem Új Mexikóból, majd az ellenkező irányba indulva újra elhagytam St. Louist. Elég sok időbe került, de leírtak mindent, iktatták, majd elengedtek.

Most itt álltam, és az ajtóm kilincsét bámultam. Tudtam, hogy nem kéne aggódnom, Edward halott, nem fog előugrani emögül az ajtó mögül. De ez még nem tartott vissza attól, hogy a legutóbbi kilincsre gondoljak, amivel szembe kellett néznem.

Megráztam a fejem, mert elbambultam. Megöltem Edwardot, biztosra mentem, hogy átkozottul halott legyen. Egyszer ő mondta nekem, hogy így akarja. Gondolatban feljegyeztem magamnak, hogy majd nézzek utána, hogy a testét elhamvasszák, ugyan őt nem érdekli, ha valaki feltámasztja a sírból, de nem hiszem, hogy képes lennék kezelni egy olyan Edwardot, aki halottaiból tért vissza, még akkor sem, ha csak zombiként. Valamint Donnával is kapcsolatba kell lépnem, habár tényleg tőlem akarja majd hallani? Én vagyok az, aki megölte a vőlegényét. Nos, nem mintha valaha is a legjobb barátok lettünk volna. Talán tőlem is elég lesz hallania.

A kilincs felé nyúltam, és elfordítottam. A küszöbön álltam, majd belöktem az ajtót, hogy a falnak koppanjon. Mindig légy résen! Nem barátkozom többet pszichókkal… ha rajtam múlik.

Kezdtem előresétálni, de pár lépés után mozgásra lettem figyelmes. Észrevettem, hogy egy nagyon magas és nagyon erős férfi áll az előszobámban. Az alakra célozva a pisztolyommal magamban némán azon gondolkodtam, hogy vajon mit tettem, amiért ezt érdemlem?


	5. Jó látni téged

Ismét pislogtam, és már vissza is kerültem a félkész házba, ahol egy másik férfival néztem szembe, aki viszont nem volt olyan nagy, vagy annyira magas. Habár attól még neki is megvolt az a követelőző jelenléte. Úgy értem, övé volt a teljes figyelmem. Mindkettőnk fegyvere nagyon is határozottan a másikra mutatott. Az ujjam finoman cirógatta a ravaszt.

– Edward. – Attól az egy szótól végigszaladt a hideg a hátamon.

– Anita, jó látni téged. – Átkozott Edward, még most is teljes ellenőrzés alatt tartja a szarkazmusát.

Tudtam, hogy én nem lőhetek először, mert még mindig abban reménykedtem, hogy Edward lefújja ezt az egészet. Yeah, mintha csak tréfált volna. Ez egy nagyon beteg tréfa. De ez nem tréfa volt, komolyan gondolta, hogy megöl. Edward elállta a garázsajtón kívüli egyetlen kijáratot, amit amúgy is túl sokáig tartana kinyitni. Sarokba szorított. Hát nagyszerű!

Olyan gyorsan buktam le a jeepem vezető oldala mögé, ahogy csak tudtam, majd egy lövés dördült a zárt térben. Lenéztem a testemre, de nem, nem talált el! Arra tippeltem, a kocsimat kapta telibe. Nos, jobb a kocsit, mint engem! Átlestem a motorháztető fölött, már nem a bejáratnál állt, de én azért még az ajtó felé tüzeltem, csak hogy adjak neki valamit, amin elgondolkozhat, mielőtt ismét felbukkanna a feje annál az ajtónál. Félrekaptam a fegyverem, mikor egy ismerős csilingelés jött a kocsiból. A telefonom halványan világított. Vajon ki lehet? A fiúk még több félelmet érzékeltek? Nem igazán tudtam elnyomni magamban most, hogy szó szerint a Halállal nézek szembe.

Majd támadt egy ötletem! Lehet, hogy ő őrzi a ház bejáratát, de felhasználhatom az autómat arra, hogy a másik bejáratot, a garázsét, egy sokkal egyszerűbb módon nyissam ki. Csak vissza kell jutnom a kocsiba. Megint az ajtó felé pislantottam, de nem ment a közelébe. Egyet azért belelőttem az ajtókeretbe, majd kinyitottam a vezető oldali ajtót. A kulcs még mindig benne volt. Csak be kell indítanom, egyszerű, nem? De ebből a helyzetből tiszta lövést biztosítanék számára az anyósülés felőli ablakon keresztül.

Gyorsan, mint egy nyuszi, beindítottam a kocsit, nem igazán szálltam be, csak pajzsként használtam az autót. Lebuktam mikor egy újabb lövés dördült, az ablak felrobbant és az anyósülésre hullott, a golyó meg a vezetőülésbe csapódott. Közel, egy kissé túl közel.

A kocsi egy ugrással elindult, rükvercbe tetem, majd lenyúltam és megnyomtam a gázt. A jeep hátrafelé kezdett araszolni, aztán a testem többi részét is behúztam az ülésbe, mikor már hátrafelé repültünk. A garázsajtónak vágódtunk, de a kocsi csak ment tovább, egy jó nagy lyukat hagyva maga után, a fém sikított a jeep oldalán, a nyitva hagyott vezető oldali ajtó meg úgy szakadt le, mintha csak egy gallyacska volna. Ennyit a kocsimról.

Tovább tolattam, mígnem a mögöttünk lévő padkának ütköztem. Pont időben néztem ki a szélvédőn ahhoz, hogy láthassam Edward meglepett arcát, amint kikukucskál, majd gyorsan kiugrik a garázsból és egy bokor mögé vetődik. Az én esetlen kis menekülésem a garázsból egy csomó zajjal járt, szóval nem csoda, hogy egy halom ember hallotta, és a zsaruk is nemsoká itt lesznek.

A lecsukott motorháztető alól füst kezdett szivárogni. Edward biztosan eltalálta a motort. Nem akartam felrobbanni. Kiszálltam a jeepből, de közel maradtam az oldalához, mert az útnak ezen az oldalán nem volt annyi fedezék, mint én szerettem volna.

Egy pár centit mozdítottam a fejemen, mire egy golyó ásta bele magát a jeepem oldalába, pont ott, ahol pár másodperce még a kobakom volt. Úgy futottam, mint az őrült a jeep körül, közben pár lövést leadva Edward irányába. Rendesen ziháltam, majd kihúztam az üres tárat és a helyére löktem a zsebemből egy telit.

A helyére kattant, én meg továbbra is szemmel tartottam Edwardot a hátsó ablakon keresztül. Láttam, ahogy egy alak a ház fala mentén mozog az út túl oldalán. A jeepem elejéhez kúsztam, és az alakra céloztam. Kétszer tüzeltem, az egyik talált, a másik viszont az épület ablakát kapta el, millió darabra törve azt.

Hallottam egy tompa „ugh”-t, de a figura továbbra is az út mellett lévő vastag fa fedezéke felé tartott. Pont a jobb válla alatt találtam el, reméltem, hogy az majd változtat a célzóképességén, mivel az volt a lövő keze, viszont azt nem tudtam, hogy a másik kezét is ugyan olyan jól tudja-e használni. A következő lövésem a házat találta el, mikor a fa felé mozdult. Egy pont nekem, Edwardnak nulla. Jó érzés a nyerő oldalon lenni, de nem sok kedvem volt ezt túl sokáig folytatni. Edwardnak meg kell halnia! Csak nem voltam elég szerencsés, hogy valami fő artériáját találjam el, és elvérezzen tőle. Nem, az én szerencsém sosem volt akkora.

Nem volt hová futni a fától, minden túl messze volt számára ahhoz, hogy elérje anélkül, hogy lelőném. A kocsi takarásában maradtam, a füst még mindig folyamatosan gomolygott a motorháztető alól, pont a látóterembe úszva, amitől elég nehéz volt a fára fókuszálni.

A lágy szellő felkapott némi szállongó füstöt, ami természetesen rögtön a tüdőmbe került, és köhögésre kényszerített, Edward meg pont ekkor döntött úgy, hogy megmozdul. Előjött a fa mögül, majd egyszer felém lőtt, és tovább közeledett. Felálltam, elnyomva a köhögést és nem törődve a fehér füsttel, ami szúrta a szemem, és a fegyverem mögül Edwardra meredtem.

Már megint a párbajozásnál tartottunk, és félig-meddig már azt vártam, hogy ördögszekerek guruljanak végig az utcán. Viszont most már egyikünknek sem volt fedezéke. Edward pont az út közepén megállt, a vér szabadon folyt le a jobb oldalán és tócsába gyűlt a földön, a fegyver meg szilárdan ült a bal kezében, gondolom ballal is tud lőni. Egyáltalán nem foglalkozott a sebbel, mintha az ott sem volna, a tekintetét pedig le nem vette volna rólam.

Könny gyűlt a szemembe majd csorgott le az arcomon; a füst hibája volt, de ha bárki látta volna, úgy tűnhetett, mintha sírnék. Ellenálltam a kényszernek, hogy megtöröljem az arcom, és próbáltam a kezem mozdulatlanul a célon tartani.

Edward üres tekintete a helyén volt, mint ahogy az enyém is. Mindketten úgy ziháltunk, mintha egy mérföldet futottunk volna, bár az ö légzése kicsit akadozott a seb miatt. Tudtam, hogy nem állhatunk így örökké, és nem is kellett sokáig várnom. Edward leadott egy lövést, ami épp csak súrolta az oldalamat, az én következő lövésem viszont mellkason találta, ott ahol a szívének kéne lennie.

Habár néha eltűnődtem rajta, hogy Edwardnak egyáltalán van-e szíve, mégis oda céloztam, ahol lennie kellene. A becsapódás egy- vagy kétlépésnyit hátralökte, hezitált, aztán újra lőtt, én meg a földre vetődtem, hogy elkerüljem a találatot. A fejem a padkának ütközött, amitől egy pillanatra behunytam a szemem a fájdalomtól, de még épp időben nyitottam ki ahhoz, hogy lássam Edwardot hanyatt vágódni, és hangos puffanással földet érni.

Pár percig még a földön maradtam, megvártam, hogy kitisztuljon a látásom. Hál’ istennek Edward fekve maradt. Egy kissé bizonytalanul felálltam, majd oda sétáltam hozzá, a fegyveremmel továbbra is az elterült testre célozva.

Edward hanyatt fekve nézett fel rám, némi vér csorgott le a szája sarkán. Vége volt. Köhögött, mire még egy kis vér hagyta el a száját, a fegyvere elhagyatottan feküdt az oldala mellett. Távolabb rúgtam tőle az útra. Hallottam a távolból a szirénákat, már közeledtek.

Letérdeltem, a fegyver az ölemben pihent. Röviden a jobb válla alatti golyó ütötte lyukra néztem. – Edward…

Valamit mondott, de olyan halkan, hogy közelebb kellett hajolnom, hogy halljam. A lélegzete hidegnek tűnt a fülemen, de nagyon tisztán és nagyon lassan beszélt.


	6. Remélem élvezted a műsort

Megint pislogtam. Ismét a házam küszöbén álltam. A figura nem mozdult, ahogy én sem.

– Anita, téged vártalak, hogy visszagyere. – Abban a pillanatban, ahogy felismertem a hangot, magamban felsóhajtottam. Mi a baj a pasikkal manapság?

– Olaf, miért nem vagyok meglepve?

Halkan kuncogott. Próbáltam kivenni, hogy van-e a kezében fegyver, de egyet sem láttam, ám volt rá húsz dolcsim, hogy van rajta valahol egy kés, és arra is fogadni mernék, hogy az egy jó nagydarab, és baromi éles, kimondottan az én szerény személyemnek szánva. – Amiért én sem voltam, mikor megölted Edwardot.

Hagytam, hogy az arcom megránduljon. Valószínűleg most fényesen mosolyog. Természetesen követett engem Új Mexikóból, mégpedig addig, míg megöltem Edwardot. Talán még az is ő volt, aki szétbarmolta a szobát, mikor rájött, hogy nem vagyok ott.

– Szóval láttad, ahogy megölöm, és akkor mi van? Élvezted a műsort?

– Nem semmi műsor volt; mielőtt találkoztam volna veled, sosem hittem volna, hogy egy nő nyerhet Edwarddal szemben, de hát a saját szememmel láttam. – Nagyon lassan lehajolt, hogy felkapcsolja a lámpát a mellette lévő asztalon. Hagytam neki. Jobb, ha látom az arcát, mikor megölöm. – Gondoltam, összeállhatnánk, hogy levadásszuk őt, de mindig vannak mások, akikre vadászhatunk!

Ahogy a lámpa felkapcsolódott, próbáltam a legjobb üres ábrázatomat nyújtani neki, belesüllyedve abba a statikus állapotba a fejemben. Pont olyan volt, mint amilyennek Új Mexikóból emlékeztem rá. Állandóan semmiségeken akadt fen.

Hirtelen egy kattanás hallatszott Olaf mögül. Figyeltem, ahogy a meglepetés szétárad az arcán, majd düh veszi át a helyét.

– Nem hinném, hogy a közeljövőben vadászi megyünk, Olaf! – Megengedtem magamnak, hogy kissé elmosolyodjak, hisz már öt napja vártam ezt a pillanatot.

Olaf elfordult, hogy a szeme sarkából hátranézhessen. És pisztolyt szegezve Olaf hátára, ott állt Edward.

_*** * * *** _

… nagyon tisztán és nagyon lassan beszélt. – Remélem Olaf élvezte a műsort, megkérdezed majd tőle nekem, ugye?

Csak bólintottam, letettem a fegyverem, előkaptam a szövetségi marshal jelvényem és elhátráltam, a kezem már a levegőben, mikor pár tucat rendőrautó fordult be a sarkon az utcába.

_*** * * *** _

– Láttalak meghalni – mondta Olaf elég keserűen.

Edward elvigyorodott, majd ismét kővé vált az arca. – Azt láttad, amit akartunk, hogy láss.  
– Olaf megfordult, teljesen átnézett rajtam. – Véreztél, láttam!

– Igen, jól láttad, az egyik seb vérzett, de nem a gyilkos lövésé.

– Golyóálló mellény volt rajtad. – Úgy mondta, mintha gondolnia kellett volna rá előtte, de nem is számított ilyesmire.

– Bingó, adjunk a srácnak jutalmat! – Rendszerint nem próbálom feldühíteni a pszichopatákat, de most nem igazán tudtam megállni.

Öt nappal ezelőtt a reptérről hazafelé feltűnt, hogy követnek, és felteszem Edward is tudta, hogy ez fog történni. Az üzenet, amit a táskámban hagyott azt mondta: „lássuk ki a jobb”, de az aljára az is oda volt írva „természetesen azt már tudom, Olaf túlságosan hozzászokott a védtelen áldozatokhoz”.

Elég nehéz volt összehozni, de megoldottuk, hogy lássa, ahogy megölöm Edwardot. Ez volt a legjobb módja annak, hogy rávegyük, hogy megmutassa magát nekem. Majd Dolph elvitt az őrsre, rám húzott egy Kevlár mellényt, és utamra engedett, hogy elkapjak egy sorozatgyilkost, kb ahogy egy apa küldi a srácát suliba. És úgy tűnt, elkaptam. Szeretem, ha egy terv összejön, hát nem?

De mikor sarokba szorítasz egy vadállatot, sosem tudhatod, az mit fog tenni azért, hogy kiszabaduljon. Nos, ez az egy, nekem ugrott a legnagyobb késsel, amit életemben láttam. Edward fegyvere ugyanabban a pillanatban sült el, mint az enyém. Mindkettő csinos kis lyukat ütött Olaf testén, de az nem állította meg a felém tartó lendületét.

Sikeresen elkerültem a kést, de attól még feldöntött. Még egyszer tüzeltem a mellkasához préselődött fegyveremmel, felnyögött, majd a teste elernyedt. Hát az mondjuk nem szerepelt az elképzeléseim közt, hogy úgy nyerek, hogy több mint 110 kilónyi pasi fekszik rajtam, amitől kimondottan nehézzé válik a légzés.

Edward sietett a megmentésemre, lelökte rólam, és mellém guggolt. Valamint ellenőrizte Olaf pulzusát is, csak a biztonság kedvéért. Természetesen megtettem volna magam is, de túlságosan lefoglalt, hogy újra megtanuljam, hogyan kell lélegezni.

– Látod, megmondtam, hogy tudom, ki fog nyerni – mosolygott le rám Edward.

Felsóhajtottam és elmosolyodtam. – Na igen, gondolom igazad volt. Habár legközelebb, te leszel a csali.

Edward felállt, majd segített lábra kászálódnom, de csak a fejét rázta. – Inkább reménykedjünk abban, hogy nincs odakint több Olafhoz hasonló Anita rajongó.

Nos, mikor Edwardnak igaza van, akkor nagyon az van. Abba kell hagynom, hogy ilyen pszichopatákkal találkozgassak, le kell szoknom róla, hogy Edwarddal lógok, és kétségbeesetten szükségem van egy zuhanyra. De amit ebben a pillanatban valóban akartam, az a megnyugtató kabala pingvinem Sigmund volt, és egy nagy bögre kávé.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know the person who wrote the original story or you wrote it, let me know. If you want it removed I will be more than happy to do so.


End file.
